Huidizos
by hitomiaoi
Summary: ¿Es fácil admitir lo que sientes cuando tienes miedo?


*** Los personajes son propiedad de Diana Wynne Jones.**

Hace poco que terminé de leer "El castillo ambulante". Me quedé absolutamente enamorada de sus personajes, de la manera en la que, entre uno y otro se ponen excusas a si mismos porque, en el fondo, están asustados. Este fanfic va sobre lo fácil que es caer en el autoengaño cuando tienes miedo de sentir lo que sientes, cuando la mente te pide algo a lo que se opone el corazón. Va de todas esas cosas, con las que me siento muy identificada y que me gustaría llegar transmitiros con este oneshot. Es uno de mis primeros fics, ¡espero que os guste! ;) 

* * *

**Huidizos**

Sophie recogía todos los platos, y vasos, y restos de comida que se apilaban a su alrededor. El pelo rojizo le caía sobre los hombros, delicadamente, mientras que, con expresión de fastidio, se movía por el salón del castillo recogiendo el estropicio. Podía oír los ronquidos de Michael, y los suspiros crepitantes de Calcifer, el demonio del fuego que poseyó el corazón de Howl. También oía otros sonidos, algo más perturbadores, que por provenir de quien provenían lograban que el corazón le estallara en intensos latidos.

Howl disfrutaba atormentando los nervios de Sophie. Y lo conseguía aunque ni estuviera a su lado siquiera. Observó que durante la reunión con su familia, cada vez que se le acercaba, las mejillas se le encendían con un hermoso tono rosado. Y jugó con sus reacciones, divertido, pero sobretodo conmovido, aunque no lo demostrara. Una sonrisa dulce se le dibujó en el rostro al joven mago mientras hacía chirriar la cama.

Sophie, por su parte, seguía siendo tan testaruda como siempre. Desde que, de alguna forma, se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por Howl, tenía la mente enturbiada como en un día neblinoso. Asustada, soltó la mano de Howl, como si esta le estuviera quemando las mismísimas entrañas y después, se ensimismó en una conversación con Martha y Fanny. Howl revoloteó a su alrededor, como una mariposa en celo –en el caso de que semejante cosa exista– y aprovechó toda oportunidad para acercar su cuerpo al suyo, o rozarla levemente, todo esto acompañado por una sonrisa ladina, casi impersonal.

Sophie se enfadó tanto al darse cuenta de que lo que pretendía era burlarse de las reacciones que le provocaba, que se apartó de él dando largas zancadas y dejó de dirigirle la palabra durante el resto de la velada. Y cuando todos se fueron, se dedicó a esquivar su mirada fingiendo una total indiferencia hacia Howl, que la miraba con ojos verdes y profundos. Una mirada que, en sentimiento, no encajaba con la expresión irónica que se le dibujaba en el rostro.

¡Cómo podía estar enamorada de alguien como él! ¡Un mago descorazonado, que venía de un país desconocido, y que enamoraba a chicas para romperles el corazón! Un sinfín de sentimientos contradictorios se debatían en el corazón de Sophie.

En el piso superior, los gruñidos, crujidos y suspiros se fueron haciendo cada vez más insistentes. Las cejas de la joven se le hundieron profundamente, formando una mueca molesta. Se tumbó en la cama, de la habitación de debajo de las escaleras, y cerró los ojos, intentando olvidarse de que en la planta de arriba se encontraba el ser más idiota existente.

Pero los "crics" y los "crocs" eran insistentes, casi tanto como Howl, al que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible sacarlo de su empeño. Sophie se levantó de una revolada, dispuesta a clavarle algo, subiendo las escaleras con pasos rápidos e impulsivos. De repente se encontró con la puerta en las narices, y todas las cosas que quería decirle, que unos segundos antes gritaban ensordecedoramente dentro de su mente, se paralizaron.

Y entonces se produjo el debate al que toda chica enamorada se enfrenta una vez en la vida, por lo menos. Cuando la mente te grita que no lo hagas y a la vez, el corazón se te deshace deliciosamente, explotando en mil pedazos. Cada pequeño sentimiento se trenza alrededor de uno mucho mayor, de un torbellino capaz de arrasarlo todo. Eso a lo que algunos llaman amor.

En el interior, Howl esbozó una sonrisa, y provocó un último "cric croc". Apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas, haciendo que las anchísimas mangas cayeran sobre la colcha remendada. "¿Qué va a hacer ahora?" –se preguntó–. ¡Jugar con Sophie era tan divertido! "Y además," –dijo Calcifer entre ronquido y ronquido, haciendo eco en su mente, pues aunque la maldición se había roto todavía compartían cierta conexión– "también es una buena manera de esconder lo que sientes por ella, ¿no, Howl?".

Sophie se preguntó si valía la pena. Amar a alguien que, quizá, nunca sabría si iba en serio o no. Al que, seguramente, jamás conocería bien del todo, o al menos, tanto como se debe conocer a la persona con la que una va a pasar el resto de su vida.

"Y ahora viene la parte en la que ella baja las escaleras y decide olvidarse de mí" –pensó–. Y tenía razón, al menos en una de las dos cosas. Bajó las escaleras, pero, a pesar de sus empeños, siguió pensando en Howl hasta el amanecer, cuando se sumió en un sueño incómodo en el que vio a magos de ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Al día siguiente, Howl bajó las escaleras con unas ojeras enormes alrededor de los ojos. Michael y Sophie todavía dormían y Calcifer, según pudo ver cuando le espió fugazmente el cerebro, soñaba con un fuego cálido con forma femenina. Nadie se dio cuenta de su partida hasta que cerró la puerta.

Sophie abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, y esperando secretamente verlo, aunque fuera fugazmente. Eran esas complejidades del amor unidas a la personalidad de Howl lo que hacían que todo fuera tan difícil. El resto del día se lo pasó soñando despierta y hablándole al traje que estaba remendando.

–¡Tú te crees! –Masculló– ¡No estoy enamorada de Howl, ¿me oyes?! Ni ahora ni nunca.

Calcifer la oyó y sonrió, enseñando sus colmillos púrpuras.

Howl llegó pasada la medianoche, cuando todos dormían. Y así transcurrió todo durante unos cuantos días. Calcifer lo veía llegar con los pies arrastras, y el alma también. Se metía en su habitación y pensaba en Sophie con congoja en el corazón. Cuando la chica lo oía marchar, abría los ojos instantáneamente y contemplaba la figura que se arrastraba hacia la puerta, como si fuera un sueño o una aparición.

Pero un buen día, Sophie se despertó con la firme intención de hablar con Howl. Se decía que era para aclarar las cosas de una vez, y decirle que jamás estaría enamorada de alguien como él. En realidad, necesitaba oírle la voz aunque fuera solo por un instante. Hizo guardia durante toda la noche, vestida con sus mejores galas, con el pelo cayéndole en cascada sobre la espalda y enmarcándole el rostro. Cuando los crujidos comenzaron a oírse por la escalera, se sentó bien rígida sobre la butaca y tragó.

A Howl se le desencajó la cara cuando la vio. Sorprendido, recuperó la compostura pasados pocos segundos y se acercó a ella, dando un par de zancadas.

–¡Sophie, mi querida ancianita hiperactiva! –Sonrió, dejando que la mueca que llegaba hasta las comisuras se llenara de hipocresía y autoprotección– ¿No me habrás estado esperando, verdad? –Los ojos se le iluminaron con esperanza–.

–Sí. –Dijo Sophie muy dignamente, tratando de retener el tembleque de las rodillas– Tengo algo que decirte.

Howl dio un paso más, y se quedaron a una zancada de distancia. Los ojos verdes le brillaban con el resplandor de Calcifer, que contemplaba la escena, haciéndose el dormido. Cuando Sophie vio un reflejo de vulnerabilidad en su rostro, todo se desmoronó en su interior, como si se tratara de un espejo o de un cristal. Y lo entendió todo. Cada pequeña reacción, desplante y sonrisa.

Estaba asustado. Tanto que necesitaba llamarle la atención de alguna forma. Tanto que necesitaba que fuera a por él a su cuarto, a decirle lo que sentía. Tanto que había estado evitando verla por miedo a lo que fuera a decirle.

–El otro día estuve pensando que quizá te gustaría… Pasear conmigo, o caminar, mierda, ¿esas dos cosas no son lo mismo? –Dijo, titubeante– Pensé que te gustaría que te enseñara el jardín del Páramo a fondo y…

Sophie se rió, enternecida, y se acercó a él, zafando a la distancia que los separaba. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, porque a veces, un hecho vale más que mil palabras, o eso dicen. "Quizás es por eso que Howl tiene la "mala costumbre" de no contestar preguntas", se dijo.

–¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó el joven mago, con aparente indiferencia–.

–Sí, eso es todo. –Respondió Sophie, roja como un tomate–.

Howl frunció el ceño, era un gesto teatral. Se acercó a ella y se miraron a los ojos.

–¿Y tú no tienes nada que decirme? –Dijo ella, con una sonrisa–.

"Muchas cosas" –pensó el mago–, pero lo único que hizo fue asentir.

–Por supuesto. –Sonrió–.

Y le dio un beso, esta vez uno de verdad. El temblor de las rodillas de Sophie hizo que se tambaleara de un lado a otro, pero por suerte, los brazos de Howl la sujetaban fuertemente.

**FIN**


End file.
